1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dial gauges, and more particularly to improvements in construction in which a displacement of a measuring element at the forward end of a spindle is imparted to an indicating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been used a dial gauge as an measuring instrument in which a fine movement of a measuring element is enlarged by a gearing, workpiece to be measured is compared with a block gauge or a reference length for the measurement, whereby a difference in dimension therebetween is read so as to obtain a deviation.
The conventional dial gauge has been constructed such that a spindle radially penetrating through a case body is provided at the substantially central position of the bottomed cylindrical case body, a displacement of the spindle in the radial direction of the case body is imparted to a pinion through a rack portion formed on the spindle, and further, rotation of this pinion is enlarged by an enlarging mechanism and imparted to a needle.
However, the conventional dial guage as described above has been disadvantageous in that the large number of component parts as a whole leads to difficulty in assembling, the adjustment during assembling is not easily carried out and deviations tend to occur between the parts. Moreover, necessity of providing high precision finish to the rack portion, pinion and the like of the spindle leads to high costs of the parts themselves, and necessity for using a plurality of such expensive parts results in difficulty in manufacturing the dial gauge at a low cost.